itdfandomcom-20200213-history
Into the Dungeon 5
Story Summary Prologue: The Silver Rebellion Some time had passed since some efforts against the demons, but Pangaea is still under demon occupation...Things were looking pretty bleak... However, someone had begun to put together a force...A true organized force that would serve as the face of all efforts to battle the demon occupation everywhere in Pangaea! The Prince of Lake (the supposed sole survivor of the royal Lake family) and his Heroes of Humanity would begin gathering people from all over to join this cause. ...The Silver Rebellion was born... The story opens with Kreav travelling with Prince Lake's three captains (his supreme commanders of the Human forces that still resisted Demon Occupation in the South) to the South in order to secure a location to train those who had the desire to help the Silver Rebellion. They receive intel from a local (Nehemiah Haywood) on a nearby Keep located on the border of the ruined Eastern kingdom of Greenich which had been all but abandoned by the occupying forces of goblins and other fiends that would serve the role nicely. Kreav works with Lapita Adieu, Renritter Goldfarb, and Dia Winchester to clear out the hostile forces and secure the Keep for the Silver Rebellion. Soon the recruits would be gathered here to train and then true headway against the Demon Occupation could begin! Meanwhile...other forces would be stirring... Part 1: Training Time / Setting Up Once everyone arrives at The Keep, they would be introduced to Prince Lake, his three captains, and his adviser Erwin. They would be placed into particular squads under each of the captains (or stationed around the keep) and spend time training before they would be sent out into the field. The recruits would spend the next few weeks interacting with each other and their captains, giving info on them through general set up chapters: * Eyepatch Eliya Cantveld (aka Patches) wanting to make a friend * Marcus Spade not supporting Demons while his family does * Dirk training with Captain Lapita as well as hanging out with Chillingsworth...both receiving various intel from different people... * Muscles Orchestra's learning of Lapita's magic sword Moses (Muscles Orchestra gives a satisfied nod) * Curtis Twin-Weaver the Half Demon and Remus the Dwarf talking about their squad as well as the rumor about Prince Lake still having a surviving sibling in the royal family. (An army of fiends had raided Castle Lake and few were able to escape...perhaps the Princess of Lake was among them? It should be noted that all the noble houses in the East have been decimated at this point so Lake and his presumed sibling would be the only remaining known royals and effectively the rulers of the Eastern Kingdom). * Lissa's hatred of demons * Shaduln working on The Inquisition * Barry befriending Nombres * Wawae interacting with Erwin * Among other interactions. About a month would pass before the squads would prepare for their first real missions... --- Part 2: Ren's Research Squad: Vault Hunters ROSTER * Shaduln: Researcher / Magicologist * Nehemiah Haywood: Stablegirl / Rider * Krunkles: Clown * Tamion: Bunnykin * Lissa: Druid * Remus: Aide * Curtis Twin-Weaver: Elite * Mr. Tulkinghorn, Master of Law: Lawyer --- After some lackluster training from their captain Ren, the group is gathered together for their first assignment. The purpose of this squad, called The Research Squad, was to try and recover artifacts that could be used to aid the Silver Rebellion. Ren had submitted reports on various locations where we they could conduct their first expedition and was given a few options approved by Prince Lake. The group has to choose between going to The Fane of Owls, The Amethyst Vault, or The Barrow of the Masked Phantom. Ren also had the group decide who should be vice captain of the squad in case something bad were to happen. The group decides to go to The Amethyst Vault and have Remus be the Vice Captain. Once everyone is prepared, Erwin warps them to their chosen location. At the vault, the group uses their SMDs to scan the scene for energy signatures...slowly making their way through the area to look for useful artifacts... ...what they did find was...less than useful A monstrous creature called GOLD attacks the party and does major damage, heavily wounded Ren and splitting the party up. Erwin manages to warp Ren and about half the party away back to The Keep while the other half with Remus are still in the vaults MIA (presumably still being hunted by GOLD). Once back at The Keep, the survivors debate on what to do next. Curtis rallies the others in an effort to go back to the vault and save the others. Shaduln and Tam return to the vault with him while Tulkinghorn stays behind at The Keep's archives to hopefully find maps of the dungeon to guide them with through radio contact. (There is also a side moment where Shaduln scans Prince Lake with The Inquisition to confirm that he is who he claims he is due to some information Chillingsworth got from someone. It is confirmed to be Prince Lake, but he also picks up traces of an alien scanner...hmm...) As they make their way through the vault, the group finds some mediocre artifacts that would assist them in the upcoming battle Eventually they reunite with those who were with Remus (Nehemiah and Krunkles) and work together to defeat GOLD. However, molten puddles of GOLD attack the group, forcing them to retreat deeper into the vault. Tulkinghorn guides them through the lower levels until "something" cuts radio contact between them It turns out that a Fire Wight (which had been feeding false information to Chillingsworth) was still hiding in The Keep since it was supposedly cleared out. It sneaks out and kills Tulkinghorn and Ren, leading to two more Fire Wights hiding in The Keep... Despite this, the group manages to make their way to an area of the vault where Erwin can teleport them out safely thanks to Shaduln and Curtis. As Erwin warps the party out one by one, Curtis holds back a monster so the others can get to safety. Although things look bad for him, Curtis is saved by Erwin just in time at the behest of the others. Curtis the Protector...the new captain of the Research Squad...was back at The Keep and started to learn what had happened with the other squads... --- Part 3: Lapita's Majestic Hero Squad: Family Feud ROSTER * C.C. Chillingsworth: Tactician * Dirk Hardwood: Swordsman * Talia: Blood Witch * Marcus Spade: Pyromancer * Marra: Half Demon * Kreav: Infiltrator * SuperBecameWicked: Wall * Muscle Orchestra: Robot --- After getting weapons and supplies, the group meets up to await the arrival of their captain. They talk with each other and review some strange intel that Chillingsworth and Dirk each received that contradicted each other (imply the Lake at The Keep wasn't the real Lake, a tidbit that would showed up in another section). After dismissing it for the moment, Lapita arrives to give the squad their assignment (which she had gotten weeks ago but hadn't informed them until now...). The mission for this squad was to go to (capture) an enemy base camp and disrupt their communications brigade. Lapita believes she can handle all the enemies that they may encounter and says that the group only need to support her. Before the group can get much more information, they are teleported away from Erwin. They arrive to find the camp mostly deserted (sans one weak demon). As they question the demon...someone else approaches... Gant Spade of the demon supporting Spades Family...and Marcus' older brother... Apparently this had been planned somehow and they were aware Lapita and her squad was coming. Realizing the threat Lapita posed in general, Gant had stayed behind and sent the other demons in the camp away (figuring they'd get in the way) to take her out. Although weaker than Lapita, Gant makes use of poisoned blades to get the upper hand on her after a fight until Marra stuns him. Marcus confronts his brother but is slain and a brawl breaks out. Chillingsworth helps lead the squad and together they are able to subdue Gant (largely due to Muscles Orchestra and SBW). Their victory is short lived as a demon named Brother arrives with two yellow masked figures and beats down the squad. Erwin arrives but is forced to flee from Brother as he states he will be taking the squad prisoner (not before killing MO). Erwin responds saying that he is going to tell Prince Lake. They hadn't done well enough... Lapita, Kreav, Marcus, and M.O. were lost Chillingsworth vows to become stronger to protect those left. Chillingsworth becomes an Avenger as they are taken away. Roughly twelve days would pass since the party was imprisoned by Brothe'rs convoy. During this time, the party would interact with them. * Gant's partial regret for killing his brother * Brother attempting to talk with the party * Meosk, Brother's ally, interacting with the party * Brother talking about his sibling Bluebird and how his soul was stolen by one called "Cat" long ago. Soon the reason as to why Brother had taken them prisoner would become apparent. Prince Lake's convoy would meet up with them as Brother had brought prisoners to parlay with him... They talk awhile and Prince Lake approaches the hostages, stating that they would have to unite their forces with the demons in order to deal with the Angels... Chillingsworth is infuriated by the idea of allying with the demons and states that he would no longer fight under Lake's banner. Once freed from imprisonment, Chillingsworth leads a mutiny and goes off on his own asking who else would join him. Everyone follows him except Talia who abandons the squad Lapita's Squad was gone. The Revengers were formed. --- Part 4: Dia's Winchester Squad: Demon's Fall * Zuo: Martial Artist * Wawae: Wildling * Reg: Gambler * Jessie: Actress * Barry: Aide * Eliya / Patches: Merc * Nombres: Demon --- After some complaints from their captain (over the name of the squad being changed from Diving Falcon to Winchester), the group is gathered before Prince Lake for debriefing on their mission. This squad, taking part in Operation Diving Falcon (Dia's request for the name), would be focusing on infiltrating the southern capital of Glemoor to put secret intelligence officers in play. Nombres, being a demon, would act as the primary undercover agent in this endeavor... Once at the city, the others would begin setting up their base of operations while Nombres infiltrated the demon society. He converses with another demon named Allon and learns that they had set a trap at the location that Lapita's Squad was heading (implying that their may have been a leak or they learned through some other means somehow). He goes to Wawae (who acts as an intermediary for when Nombres couldn't return to the base in the city) and informs her of the information he had gathered before having to run back to meet with his militia officer The day grows late by the time Nombres makes it back and runs into Reg who informs him that the others were still scattered around the city with their own business. They talk about the potential leak when... ...An announcement is made... Four Angels appear alongside a column of light, drawing attention from all over the city. The one known as Rxtzyl, Hand of the Creator (who seems to be leading them for the most part) states that they had come in the service of someone / something called "The Center" and that the reign of demons would come to an end. He claims that they had the best interest for humanity in mind... That they would liberate them once more... Well, what followed wasn't so great. The Angels began to attack everyone all over the city! The group decides to get out of the city via the southern gate...but they were still scattered around the city... Barry and Reg end up together and traverse through the city picking up some stragglers they come across. Their path would be blocked by Yrtvlt, the Liberator who eventually starts attacking them (brutally killing the stragglers they had helped with his ability) Jessie and Ely / Patches catch sight of the deteriorating situation and assist them. Patches fires an arrow at a pipe, making a noise that distracts the Angel. Using this distraction, Barry and Reg are able to escape with the assistance of Zuo who also appears at the scene. Yrtvlt continues his assault, now turning his attention to Jessie. Zuo gets in the way however and uses the momentum of the Angel's attack against him (with a sweeping motion so Yrtvlt's hand hit is own face) effectively causing him to hit himself with his own ability. One of the Angels had fallen defeated...they were victorious! The group proceeds to escape the city...well...almost all of them Wawae had been hiding somewhere in the city when she sees Nombres (who had also been hiding nearby) she is about to go to him when another Angel appears, Rsphrtvl the Friend to All (but the Demons). He uses his strange rain to kill Nombres before leaving (having not noticed Wawae). Ely goes to recover Wawae (and Nombres who had already been attacked). As she does so, the party encounters two strange women by the name of Heart and Comet who are looking for a Shooting Star. They are perplexed at these two and they eventually leave (after some eerie conversation with one of them talking about being hungry and wanting to eating the party...possibly in jest?). Once together outside the city, Dia decides that the group should work on gathering information on the strange women they encountered...these "stargazers"...as something didn't feel right about them. They relocate to a wood cutters cottage to set up a new base to hopefully track the motives of these stargazers and whatever else may be going on. They go about their business when Dia receives word that Prince Lake was mobilizing the militia. She tells her squad to continue with their current mission while she goes to meet Prince Lake as he marches on Glemoor ...Dia leaves...and soon things would turn gruesome... Heart and Comet proceed to pick everyone off one by one. Eliya and Barry are caught and teleported to "her room" which is her dim dark dank cave of a hideout with multiple corpses of the party strewn about. Barry manages to catch her off guard and wounds her, forcing her to warp them both back to the cabin and flee. The two work together to attack her The advantage is short lived however as Heart comes to her aid and they tear the remaining survivors apart The Shooting Star would land... The entire party was killed...well...almost After being taken back to that weird cave, Eliya would be given a strange green liquid and revived by someone called Star... --- Intermission: Interludes A-D Over the course of the events that transpired, there were interludes showing what was going on in other areas and behind the scenes that connected to the story --- Interlude A: Angel's Descent takes place some time around when The Angels would appear in Glemoor This segment involves Argento (now a Demon) in Hell interacting with Jake and Raistandt. He had been stationed to watch over the Gate in Hell to watch for signs of Demons returning from Pangaea...yet there was nothing for three months...something was wrong. Some things are discussed among them and in general * Power levels of Demons * Angels and Heaven * Nature of how things worked long ago when Heaven wasn't blocked off long ago that time if Demons were killed on Pangaea they would go to Heaven to be judged and / or purified meaning they wouldn't revive like they are usually known for now (With humans being let in or sent to Hell). When Heaven was blocked, Demons who were killed on Pangaea would bounce back to Hell and revive just as we've known them to do. The current known "cycle" minus any circumstances went something like Hell -> Pangaea -> Heaven -> Hell (with Angels who had been killed on Pangaea being sent to Hell) * How the appearance of Cosmics resulted in Heaven being blocked off * How Angels might be active again (possibly explaining why there has been no sign from the Gate in Hell) Soon a state of emergency would be declared and Argento would have to report to his superiors that he had seen nothing at the Gate, meaning someone would most likely be sent to Pangaea on an incredibly dangerous mission to warn the others about / deal with the potential Angel threat... --- Interlude B: Back in Hell place after Yrtvlt is slain, hours after the state of emergency is declared, and while they are still debating who to send on the mission This segment involves the interrogation of Yrtvlt after he is captured in Hell. Spurs and Goggles stand outside guarding his Demise Cell, talking about who might have taken the Angel down (bringing up some powerful Demon named "Brother"). As they talk, Keyuri appears curious to see the Angel. She is turned away, however, (as they didn't want anyone to see Yrtvlt) and instead joins in on their conversation...I mean...its not like they were going to get anything out of this Angel... Oh and then some fourth guy shows up and gets some info out of Yrtvlt. He goes to Pangaea to see if he can contact Brother about teaming up with humanity against the Angel threat I guess. --- Interlude C: Call to Arms! / Cosmic Prologue place after Lapita's squad is captured, around the time Dia's squad escaped Glemoor, when Ren's squad returns to the vault, and before The Shooting Star lands This segment basically involves Prince Lake and Erwin reviewing what has happened to all the squads thus far. There is also discussion about Erwin himself * How Prince Lake hadn't been able to turn up much information on Erwin's past and how he was using lost magic * How Erwin wouldn't tell him certain information and how it was better if he didn't know * How Erwin knew the location of Prince Lake's sister Prince Lake saddles up and prepares to ride toward Glemoor